The invention relates generally to arrow tips, and in particular to arrow tips having improved characteristics for hunting small game. Conventional single-tip hunting arrows provide a single point into which the force of entry is concentrated. For large game, this enables maximum penetration and the greatest likelihood of a kill. For small game, however, the arrow can pass through completely leaving a mangled carcass that is unsuitable for eating or taxidermy. A preferable arrow tip would allow the intended damage to be reduced or adjusted for smaller game animals.